Greenman vs. Alien Tiborus
|prev =Greenman vs. Stegodzillas |prevname =Greenman vs. Stegodzillas |next =Greenman vs. Yasugon |nextname =Greenman vs. Yasugon }} |image =Greenman_vs_Tiborus.png |nameofepisode =Greenman vs. Alien Tiborus |series =Go! Greenman |episodenumber =36 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =1973 }} Greenman vs. Alien Tiborus is the thirty-sixth episode of Go! Greenman. Plot In the Underworld, Maoh is angry with Tonchiki once again because of his failure to defeat Greenman with Sutegojiras in the previous episode. Tonchiki assures him that Greenman will be defeated 'in time', but Maoh angrily states that Tonchiki always repeats the same line whenever he fails, and insists that Greenman must be killed. Tonchiki reassures Maoh by saying that he will succeed this time, But Maoh is still suspicious. Maoh asks Tonchiki what monster he will summon, but Tonchiki replies that the monster is a bit blind, much to Maoh's shock. However, Tonchiki states that Maoh can rely on him and his monster to get the job done. Reluctantly, Maoh agrees. Tonchiki prepares to depart with one of Maoh's Minions, but comically trips and rolls into a large rock before disappearing, resulting in Maoh to proclaim that he's 'surrounded by idiots'. Up on the Surface, the children notice a strange figure standing in a field, and go to investigate. This strange figure is Alien Tiborus, the monster Tonchiki described as being blind. Unable to see, he stood relatively still. The Kids tried to get him to play with them, but sensing them nearby, Tiborus roared loudly, scaring them off. As they run, they bowl over Tonchiki, who has also arrived. With the kids now knocked out, Tonchiki thinks that he's won, and orders Tiborus to grab the children, but the children wake up and get out of the way, making Tonchiki and Tiborus run into each other. After insulting Tiborus by accusing him of being 'such a klutz', Tonchiki teleports back to the Underworld, right as the children use the Green Calls to bring Greenman to the scene. The hero and the alien fight, but Greenman finds out that Tiborus is extremely difficult to throw down. The two grapple with each other, as Maoh and a still-dazed Tonchiki watch from the Underworld. Maoh scolds Tonchiki, causing the sidekick to snap out of it. Ordering him to continue trying to capture the children, Maoh watches as Tonchiki summons another one of Maoh's underlings. They put something on a table in front of him. Meanwhile, Greenman and Tiborus continue to fight, with neither side showing any advantage. The Minion opens the object, now revealed to be a record player, and turns it on. Maoh asks Tonchiki what he is planning to do. Tonchiki explains that when Tiborus listens to music, his powers are amplified because he is musically inclined. The music begins to play through Tiborus' headset, making him much stronger than before. He begins to dance, much to Greenman's confusion. When Greenman tries to make him stop, Tiborus effortlessly slaps him out of the way. The two continue to fight, with Tiborus now having the upper hand, until Greenman takes off the headset, returning Tiborus to normal. Greenman throws the device away, and the children pick it up, jumping for joy. Maoh once again insults Tonchiki for failing in his plans, so Tonchiki summons another Minion, carrying a voice trumpet. Back on the surface, Greenman now has the advantage, until the music starts to play again! He turns around to find that Tonchiki has returned, and is now playing the music himself, using the voice trumpet (which for some reason, completely covers his head) to act as a rudimentary gramophone. Once again, Tiborus gets stronger, and begins to throw Greenman around. However, Tiborus accidentally threw Greenman into Tonchiki, knocking the voice trumpet off his head. Greenman knocks Tiborus down, but Tonchiki has had enough of his failures, and turns Tiborus into a giant by singing part of the music, then casting his spell. Accordingly, Greenman uses his Greenman Giant Machine Change skill to grow giant as well. The two continue to fight, but Tiborus has the advantage yet again, brutally attacking Greenman and spinning them multiple times. With Greenman now dazed, and with dirt covering his eyes and preventing him from being able to see, Tiborus continues to whale on him, and tries to crush his chest with his foot, until Greenman manages to summon the Greenman Stick, which he uses to fire an SOS symbol into the air. Noticing this, the children use their Green Calls to help him. The Green Call causes the dirt to fall off his eyes, restoring Greenman's vision. Greenman uses his Leg Arrow on Tiborus, with the arrow lodging in the bridge of Tiborus' nose. He then finishes off Tiborus with his Greenman Breaster. The force of the explosion shakes the Underworld, and Maoh becomes furious with Tonchiki. Tonchiki claims that Tiborus was a 'stubborn, sore loser', but this fails to calm Maoh down. Maoh slaps Tonchiki around with his wings, as the episode ends. Appearances Monsters *Maoh *Tonchiki *Alien Tiborus Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Minions of Maoh *Green Call *Greenman *Greenman Stick Gallery Blind_Tiborus_in_a_field.png|Tiborus stands completely still, unaware of his surroundings due to his blindness The_Kids_want_to_play_with_Tiborus.png|Two of the kids want Tiborus to play with them Tiborus_scares_the_kids.png|Tiborus scares the kids away Cretin_and_the_kids_are_floored.png|Tonchiki has knocked down the children, but also himself in the process Tiborus_knocks_Cretin_over.png|In their attempts to capture the children, Tiborus and Tonchiki run into each other, causing Tiborus to knock Tonchiki down Cretin_is_drunk_and_Maoh_is_angry.png Phantom_gives_Cretin_a_record_player.png|One of the Minions of Maoh gives Tonchiki a record player Tiborus_listens_to_his_music.png|Tiborus listens to his music through his headset Tiborus_has_the_moves_like_Maoh.png|Tiborus begins to dance to his music, getting stronger as he does so Greenman_is_confused.png|Greenman is confused Don't_interrupt_me_from_my_music!.png|Greenman tries to stop Tiborus, but gets slapped out of the way Greenman_takes_Tiborus'_headset.png|Greenman removes the headset Cretin's voice trumpet.png|Tonchiki's voice trumpet, which he uses to play the music directly to Tiborus Cretin_sings_to_Tiborus.png|Tonchiki sings to a downed Tiborus Giant_Tiborus.png|Tiborus turns giant after Tonchiki sings to him Tiborus_throws_Greenman_down.png|Tiborus throws Greenman down Greenman_is_blinded.png|Greenman is blinded by having his eyes covered in dirt Greenman_uses_the_Greenman_Stick_to_send_out_an_S.O.S..png|Greenman uses the Greenman Stick to fire his S.O.S. Signal Greenman_Stick_S.O.S..png|Greenman's S.O.S. Signal Greenman_restored.png|Greenman is restored by the Green Calls Tiborus_has_the_Leg_Arrow_in_his_nose.png|Greenman's Leg Arrow lodges in the bridge of Tiborus' nose Tiborus_defeated.png|Tiborus is finally defeated Tiborus_explodes.png|Tiborus explodes Trivia *This episode is one of the few episodes to not be primarily set in the playground, with most of the action taking place in a grassy field. *When Greenman removes Tiborus' headset, the wire is still shown attached to Tiborus' head. However, when Greenman throws the headset to the kids, the wire is shown attached to the headset instead. *When Greenman is thrown to the ground and blinded by the dirt, he shouldn't have been blinded. He landed on a rocky surface which was covered in light dust, whereas when he is seen blinded, the dirt over his eyes resembles normal soil. Category:Go! Greenman Episodes Category:Go! Greenman Category:Episodes